Happy Birthday L!
by ElliDarkena
Summary: Light decides to treat L for his birthday. Including a break from the Kira case! Could this be the best birthday ever?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or it's characters. If I did would I be writing fanfics?_

_This is sort of a side story that is meant to be read after my other fanfic, Candy Kisses. And there is some reference to that fic, in case you haven't read it yet. Enjoy!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark, black eyes opened sleepily. It was rare for him to sleep in like this, or sleep at all really, but everything had seemed to change recently. L sat up quickly in one swift, fluid motion. Black hair dangled in his eyes, but he took no notice. Only one thing was worth caring about right now, and it was the one thing that currently held L's attention.

L stared at the person who was resting his head, and still asleep no doubt, on the detective's lap. Brunette hair framed the man's face delicately, his mouth just parted slightly. L smiled, holding one hand to the brunette's face. It figured that Light was still asleep, looking peaceful in l's lap. L almost didn't want to wake him, but they had things to do.

"Light-kun! Time to wake up," he said, his voice it's usual monotonous tone.

The brunette stirred, his eyes opening slowly to stare up at l's face. He smiled; glad to see his lover's face the moment he woke. L smiled again, too. He enjoyed Light's company; of course, anyone might if they were chained to him. L's stomach grumbled, breaking the silence. L blushed, but continued staring at Light. The brunette sat up now, the blankets falling off of both of them, revealing them both to be wearing nothing but a pair of boxers each. L's stomach growled again and he frowned.

"Hungry, L? Guess it's time for breakfast?" Light asked, teasing L a little bit.

L smiled pleasantly. "Shut up Light-kun. I know you're hungry too," he replied, just as Light's own stomach growled.

They both laughed at that, and climbed off the bed. They got dressed quickly before heading out to the kitchen to have breakfast. The building was silent, but they were used to it. L and Light lived in L's secret hideaway, the place that l had shown Light the day they realized their true feelings for each other. They had moved from the Kira Investigation Headquarters to the hideaway shortly after, explaining to the rest of the group that it was necessary for the researching of the Kira case. But, everyday they would head to Headquarters to work with everyone else.

"What's for breakfast?" Light asked, even though he knew the answer.

"We're having cake of course. What else would we have?" L answered, pulling out the said cake out of the fridge.

They sat down at the table, cake right in the center. They didn't even bother grabbing plates anymore; they just dug into it together, enjoying this like they always do. Light eyed L carefully, wondering if the raven-haired man realized what day it was. Light had no intention of letting L work today, even if he didn't realize the date today.

"Light-kun? Why are you staring at me like that?" L asked, looking and sounding a bit nervous.

Light hadn't even realized that he had been staring. His mouth turned up in an awkward smile. His hair had fallen into his eyes, and the brunette shook his head so he could see again. Light grabbed one of L's hands, curling his fingers tightly around it so l couldn't pull away. With his free hand, Light pulled L closer to him, their faces only inches apart. The brunette quickly closed the gap between L's mouth and his own, locking lips in an intense kiss.

L had his hands snared in Light's brown hair now, and Light had one hand slowly snaking up L's shirt. Light's other hand was placed gently on l's face. L's tongue found its way into the brunette's mouth, tasting every part of it. Their tongues tangled together, and L was quickly beginning to regain his usual dominance over Light. The one thing he didn't want to do was break this moment, but L found himself pushing Light away, and Light made no effort to stop him.

"We should go now Light-kun. They're waiting for us at headquarters," L said, panting a little bit. He tried to stand up, even though Light was still clinging to him.

"No, we shouldn't, and that's because no one is there at all," Light said, grinning.

L tensed up and he frowned at the brunette. He was confused. What was going on? Light was still smiling, and L couldn't help but wonder why.

"What's going on Light-kun?" L asked, he was pouting now.

"You honestly can't figure it out?" Light asked.

L shook his head, refusing to speak. Light sighed, and he pulled L into a tight hug. Light held one hand to the side of L's face still, and he stared into those deep, black eyes. He pulled L into another kiss, gentler than the last, and sweeter.

"Happy Birthday," Light said when their lips parted.

L was shocked. How had he forgotten his own birthday? It wasn't like him to forget things like that. But, it sure was nice of Light to remember, and to remind him like that. He certainly hadn't expected something like this.

"Thank you… Light-kun," he said, calmly, a nice smile spreading across his face.

"You're welcome L. This is the reason I cancelled our plans for today. I have something else in mind," Light said, his own smile widening.

"And what would that be?"

"You. Me. _Alone_. Together. Y'know," Light said, his grin still widening.

L smiled before kissing Light again. The only problem was he jumped over to light, knocking the brunette off his chair and onto the floor. L pinned his lover, like he had done so long ago. L had gotten just a bit excited, and had started undoing Light's belt buckle. Light had to break the kiss for a moment, though he knew L was a bit disappointed with that.

"Do you think we could go back to the bedroom before you start taking advantage of me L?"

"Yeah, I suppose. But what's wrong with right here?"

"The kitchen floor is colder than you might think," Light said, chuckling. The back of his shirt had started to lift, his bare skin was against the tiled floor, and it was a bit cold.

L crawled off of Light's chest and helped the brunette stand up. They stared at each other for a minute before Light picked up L and carried him back to the bedroom. L hadn't really been expecting to be picked up like that, but he figured it was part of Light's idea of a birthday present. When they reached their cozy bedroom, l jumped out of Light's arms and pinned him down onto the bed, the same way as he had in the kitchen.

L trapped Light's lips with his yet again, and continued unbuckling Light's belt. He removed the belt, along with the brunette's pants. Light didn't seem to care, he enjoyed this as much as L did, but, today it was all for L, and not for his own pleasure. L released Light's mouth so they could both breathe for a minute. But really, L wanted more than just these sweet kisses. L stripped Light of his boxers and his shirt, leaving the brunette completely naked. L eyed every inch of Light, taking in the sight of this person that was so entirely his. L pulled off his own clothes, tossing them to lie on the floor.

Both men smiled. L pinned Light again, kissing him quickly before lowering himself. L hesitated a minute to think. It was his birthday, right? So really, it would be reasonable for Light to be dominant, at least for once, right? It made sense to him, so L moved, laying beside the Light now, his eyes silently pleading with the brunette.

Light had been anticipating this. No words were needed for him to understand what exactly L wanted. Light positioned himself, staring up at L quickly before he began. Light's tongue trailed from the tip of L's member right to the base of it, and L couldn't help but moan a little bit. Light grinned and took the member into his mouth, licking every inch of it. L shivered a bit in pleasure, his eyes half-closed. Light felt there was more he could do, more than just what he was doing right now. Light lifted his head, releasing L's member.

"_Nngh. _L-light-kun!" L shouted, staring at the brunette with a look of annoyance on his face. He hadn't asked for the brunette to stop, and he wasn't even close to his climax yet.

As much as light loved the feeling of L's smooth member in his mouth, he had a feeling that what he was about to do would feel much better. L was still glaring at him, clearly unhappy about Light stopping.

"Calm down. If you would just wait a minute," Light said, hoping L would understand. As he spoke, Light had pushed one finger into L's entrance, making the raven-haired man squirm a bit.

Light's face was right next to L's now, and he kissed him gently. L couldn't take it, forcing Light to make the kiss rougher as he forced his tongue into the brunette's mouth. Another finger wormed its way into L's entrance as they kissed. Their mouths meshed together nicely, like they were made for each other. A moan escaped L's mouth as their lips parted for a moment; another finger had found its way into his entrance. Light's mouth found L's again quickly, just as he forced himself into L's entrance, making the raven-haired man gasp in surprise. Light was almost fully sheathed with L, and at first he didn't move. But, shortly after, he started thrusting in, slowly at first, but becoming faster each time.

L winced, and Light frowned. He wasn't meaning to cause pain to his love, but it seemed he was. Light shifted slightly, angling himself better, and this time when he thrust in, L moaned in pleasure. Light had found the sweet spot, l's prostate. Light stopped for a minute so he could take a good look at L.

"_Ungh._ Light-kun!" L shouted, obviously wanting more.

Light smiled, beginning to thrust in again and again. L clutched at Light's back, his nails digging into the flesh. Light was still hitting L's prostate, each thrust bringing another wave of pleasure through both men. L wanted nothing more than for light to continue like this, but neither one could prevent their climax. Light came first, inside L, and when Light came, L came.

They both moved ever so slightly, wrapping each other in one another's arms. L was obviously pleased, content in Light's arms. His dark eyes fluttered shut for a couple minutes, and Light's own eyes were shut as well. It was nice to relax for a moment, even if it was just for a moment. L was licking the edges of Light's nipple, since his head was resting on the brunette's chest. Light's eyes opened quickly, and he lifted one hand to L's face. L lifted his head, kissing Light roughly, their tongues twining together where they belonged.

When they broke apart again, L was licking Light's throat eagerly. It was obvious he wasn't tired of this yet. Light's eyes looked down to see that both of them were already hard again. Light kissed L again, much more rough than before.

_It would be a long day…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hope you liked it! Hope that 'lemon' was good enough for you. I know I had fun writing it. ^///^'  
__I would be happy to read some reviews, if you wouldn't mind writing one. I love constuctive critiscism, so if you know of any way for me to make this better please tell me._


End file.
